Naruto: Story of Akatsuki
by kill-joy-2008
Summary: A prolog to a story i might continue if you guys say so. Paring will be on akatsuki side is PeinxKonan on good side naruhina. Review for more. Need help have writers block , if you have suggestions please tell


At sunset, Pein strode from the village and stood for a second on the cliff, looking over the village. He's a tall, sturdy man with spiky orange hair, with broad relaxed shoulders. His eyes a dull grey, with four thin black rings surrounding the pupil staring straight forward, his gaze never leaving the village. His face held piercings on his nose, eyebrows, and bottom lip. His left hand held his group ring on the pinky with the symbol for leader on it. Pein wore a cloak that was pure black, except for the few red clods that were on it. When Pein was sure that the village was safe, he walked slowly to the hideout hidden behind the cliff. As he walked, with the sun right behind him, he seemed to be only a black silhouette of himself.

Konan walked through the deserted hallway looking for signs of falter in the hideout walls. She could vaguely hear the sounds of Tobi (a boy the age of twenty wearing a orange mask, with black spiky hair) fighting with Deidara (a blond man of twenty-nine, with one black eye and one eye that looked like a camera, and mouths on the palms of his hands) over why Tobi was a good boy and not a bad boy, again. Konan sighed as she continued her walk. She was a tall, slender woman with blue hair that held some sort of flower in it. She was as flexible as paper. Her purple eyes make it seem as if she is staring into your soul when you look in them. Konan turned to go to hers and Pein's room, but stopped when she saw the black silhouette of Pein walking towards the hideout. She decided to greet him at the entrance of the hideout.

As Pein walked to the cave entrance he could make out what seemed to be a red and black blob standing there, but as he got closer he could make out more features of this so called blob, like that it had blue hair and a flower on the head. Immediately he could tell that it was Konan standing at the cave entrance waiting for her leader and secret husband. "Hello Pein, you're here earlier from the village than usual." Konan stated as she crossed her arms in manner saying that she was pissed at him. If Pein was frightened than he didn't show it instead chose to raise an eye brow and ask "Is everything all right dear?" "No everything is not all right Pein, did you forget that your own son started the academy yesterday or were you just to busy." she more like stated than questioned. Pein knowing that getting on her bad side was like going down to the death god and saying hi, so he said the most intelligent, and thought out speech ever " What, that was yesterday?" and like that he was doomed. "Pein you're so dead" Growled Konan with bloodlust obvious in her voice. It was than that Pein showed an emotion from his cold hard face and that emotion was of pure and outer fear. "Um w-w-hat I-I-I m-meant to say w-w-as that um" Pein failed to otter a real sentence with his uncontrollable stuttering. "Um, what was that Itachi? Yes I'll be right there!!" Pein stated in a rushed tone. "Pein I didn't hear anything." Konan dangerously said. "Um sorry Konan, Itachi wants me I got to, um, go bye" Pein said completely ignoring Konan. And with that Pein was off like speeding bullet.

As Pein ran away from Konan he ran past the dorm rooms of the hideout. As turned the corner he bumped into someone causing them to fall over. "Um Pein as much as like this position, could you get off!!" Itachi's voice was dripping with sarcasm and he all but screamed the last part. Itachi was a twenty-two year old boy with black hair and the red eye that both he and his little brother carried. He wore the same cloak as Pein and Konan wore, showing that he was part of Akatsuki. He wore the ring on his right middle finger. "I'm sorry Itachi…" Pein started while helping him up, until Itachi finished his sentence "Let me guess Konan and Doki" "Yes right on the money." Itachi was the only person that knew about Pein, Konan, and there son Doki. "Leader-sama, Itachi-san how are you two?" asked a man, plant, thing named Zetsu. Zetsu was a man that was born with a Venus flytrap around his head and a split personality. His head had two colors white for good and black for evil, the white side had a light green eye and a smile that said friend and the black side had a dark green eye and a smirk that promised a lot of pain. "Ah, Zetsu you're back good, did you get more information on the Kuybi-brat." "Yes it would seem that he has returned after five years of training in secret with Kakashi and Jirayia. It also seems that Tsunade is going to give him the rank of Hokage." Zetsu stated calmly. "Good tell the others it's time to complete the final part of the plan and capture Naruto Uzumaki and take the Kuybi from him." "Yes my lord."

It was five hours later and all of Akatsuki was in the Hall of the Death God standing on top of the statue in the room that looked like the real death god. They stood on the fingers that were outstretched just for that reason. Only nine of the fingers were filled because of Orochimaru defecting from the group to star his on village. "We all know why were here right?" questioned Pein. "Hai, were here to talk about the brat and the plan." stated a rough voice. The voice was that of Kisame who looked more shark than man, with blue scaly skin and gills. "Correct Kisame. Now Hidan, Kazuku I believe that you know that your part of the mission is to fight Tsunade and Jirayia." "Yes finally some sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" yelled Hidan. "Yes I can get more money for a sannins head." stated Kazuku. "Good now Itachi you and Kisame will attack the south. Tobi and Deidara you two will attack the west. Zetsu you will attack the east alone. Me and Konan will attack the north and capture Naruto. Got it" stated Pein. A chorus of yes went around the room. "Good than move out.

The time was four in the afternoon when they attacked the leaf village to get Naruto. The south gate fell but before they could get in Ten-Ten killed them off with the help of Neji. Zetsu fell before he even got to the gate by Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. The west gate never got attacked, as they died before they got with in seeing distance of the gate. Hidan and Kazuku both fell to the sannins. Konan was ripped to shreds by Naruto, while Pein got away unscratched. He left to take care of his son and never to come towards leaf again.


End file.
